I'll See You On the Other Side
by ItsBlueJay
Summary: The Final Battle of one Jirou Kyouka...


"This is going to be your toughest fight yet," Aizawa told the class as they flew over the destroyed city, "And I would prefer if you all came back alive."

Jirou looks up at the grim-faced man, a grin slowly spreading on their face. "Don't worry, teach. We got this. We have the new Big Three with us." The truth was, they were nervous, just like the rest of the class. All for One's rampage had leveled three cities in as many hours, and Noumu had been appearing all over the country. Every hero in Japan was fighting, and the death toll was enormous. The whole country was in a panic, even calling out for military support from America.

They're snapped out of their thoughts by a sudden pressure on their hand. They look up, following the arm that held their own. On its other end, Momo sat, staring into their eyes, a look of worry etched into her face. They squeeze her hand reassuringly, a small smile appearing on their face. The two had been dating since they had earned their provisional licences in their first year, and Jirou loved her more than anything else. She had been the first person they had come out to, even before their own family. The two had held each other together during their worst times, a comfort during strife. They had saved each other countless times, and each knew the other had their back. Jirou smiles fondly at their girlfriend, before they begin to feel the helicopter slow down, beginning its descent.

"We're here. Now everyone listen the hell up." Aizawa demands. "This fight is going to be hell. You all know your squads?" The class nods, and the greasy man in front of them sighs. "Alright then. Let's go."

The whole class rises to their feet, taking position to charge out of the vehicle as soon as it lands. The bay door slides open, Bakugou quickly firing off a set of explosions at a Noumu that had been waiting for them. A few students, Kyouka included, dash out of the plane, ready for combat. Behind them, a group runs off together to search the nearby destruction for survivors.

"Fuck!" they hear Midoriya shout from their left, and they spin around to face him. They followed his gaze to the man himself, All for One. The smug bastard even had a new face, it seemed. They watched as the villain waved his hand, calling the Noumu off. "Leave them to me." he commands, his voice booming.

The teens scowl at him, readying themselves for a fight. Jirou plugs their jacks into the speakers on their legs, watching out of the corner of their eye as Momo pulls a shield and spear out of her stomach, her face set in a determined frown. 'That's hot,' Jirou idly thinks, before shaking their head and returning their focus to the task at hand. For a moment, neither the heroes nor the villain make any moves.

The silence and stillness are broken with Midoriya's shout of "SMASH!" The class springs into action, letting out their own battle cries as they use the stagger caused by Midoriya's flick to charge at the villain, launching off every attack they had. Bakugou makes the largest explosion he can, Todoroki throws fireballs, and Jirou themself sends blasts of sound. An enormous dust cloud rises, forcing the teens to jump back.

"Did we get him?"

"Of course not, idiot! If he was that easy to kill, he'd be dead already!"

"Watch out!"

The group watches as a set of energy blasts come flying out of the cloud. They all dodge out of the way, but a few of them are clipped by the blasts, shouting out in pain. The cloud begins to settle, revealing All for One to have used a shield quirk to protect himself. Even despite the shield that glowed around his body, he had definitely felt the attack, as he was kneeling and clutching his arm. The villain's laughs echoed through the destroyed city, but his face was contorted in pain.

"It seems I've underestimated you all. Maybe I should have kept one of my healers. Oh well, mistakes can't be changed." The man laughed with a shrug.

"Shut the hell up, you psychopath. No-one gives a damn. We're here to beat your ass and keep the people safe. Not listen to you monologue like you're in a goddamn movie."

"Well, in that case, let's just get to it. This should be fun." A manic expression takes over the villain's face.

The group charges again, explosions and electricity flying through the air. Momo begins to create a cannon, the item slowly growing from her back. Jirou tries to stab the man with their jacks.

"You're all so disappointingly… predictable."

They are suddenly met with a wall of stone, stopping everyone in the group in their tracks. Jirou's jacks bounce off harmlessly, the wall not even cracked. "Shit!" they exclaim, jumping backwards. "Mo, how's that cannon coming?" they shout back to their girlfriend.

The sound of said cannon firing serves as their answer, the blast creating a hole in the stone cave All for One had made around himself. The blast forces the group back a bit, but they quickly recover and spring into action. Bakugou charges, fists flaming as he screams at the villain.

"DIE YOU BASTARD!!"

The fight continues, on and on, hour after hour. Both sides grow weary, and a good number of the heroes collapse, unable to fight any longer. Jirou themself falls to the ground, paralysed by one of the villain's quirks. They watch helplessly as their friends fight on, clearly a losing battle. They quickly take stock of the situation. Four people are still standing, Momo, Bakugou, Midoriya, and Todoroki. Four, including themself, were paralysed on the ground. Everyone else was unconscious or… they look over to Kaminari, tears filling their eyes as they watch blood pouring from their best friend's chest, his eyes dull and lifeless. Three dead, Kaminari, Tsuyu, and Kirishima.

Mina's shrieks of indignant rage fill their ears, and they look over to her, where she lays screaming and sobbing. "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" They watch as she struggles to stand, her clothes shredded and one eye caked with dirt and blood. It was definitely going to scar, if it didn't take her eye out completely.

A scream drags their attention away from the pink girl, and back to the fight. They turned their head just in time to see Momo fall to the ground, All for One standing over her, grinning like the madman he was, and the world slows down. He's going to kill her. He's going to kill her and I can't do anything.

No. NO! I can't let that happen, I have to keep her safe! Get up! Get up, Kyouka, gods dammit! They panic, trying with all their might to get up and move. They grunt as they feel their legs begin to move, forcefully pulling themself to their feet. They feel the paralysis weakening as the villain loses his focus, before it breaks completely as he lands a hit on Momo, their girlfriend crying out in pain as her arm is ripped out of its socket.

Kyouka sees red. In that furious instant, they break into a sprint, charging directly towards the villain, screaming. "Get away from her, you fucking monster!"

The next moment passes painfully slowly for Kyouka. They bounce into the air, slamming their jacks into the speakers on their hands for a sound enhanced punch. All for One spins on his heel, throwing a large stone spike at them. They throw the punch. To spike enters their stomach, ripping them apart.

They fall to the ground, the soundwave of their punch hitting its target, and they watch with a morbid satisfaction as the villain drops, dead and bleeding from the ears. They did it. They saved her. The last thing they register is Momo screaming their name in broken sobbing before the world goes dark.

They don't feel anything as they wake up, no sensations registering in their brain. They hear… someone talking in the background, but they can't make it out, exactly what the voices are saying. Where the fuck am I? They wonder, trying to take in their surroundings. A lot of white. Am I in a hospital?

Suddenly, a jolt of indescribable pain yanks all of their senses back into place. They scream, the sound raspy and broken in the relative silence of the hospital room. Doctors in white scrubs immediately rush to their side, shouting to each other. "They're awake! Someone get the painkillers, hurry!"

They can't feel much behind the excruciating pain in their abdomen, but they can tell that someone is trying to hold them down, and they panic, thrashing wildly. They register a pair of hands on their arm, distant shouting and what sounded like crying. They feel a prick in their arm, and the world goes black again.

They groan as they reawaken, feeling indescribably numb in every place they could name. They slowly pry their eyes open, and the first thing they notice is the white ceilings and walls. Hospital, they think, letting their brain catch up as they try to recall how they got here. Glancing around, they see more machines than they ever had in their life, crowded around their bed. They continue to stare at the ceiling, wondering just what the hell they had done to get here, when they catch a movement out of the corner of their eye.

They glance down to their side, seeing Momo sleeping at their side, hunched over on the bed and using one arm as a pillow. Jirou found it odd that she was using her left arm. But… Mo's right-handed? Why's she using- They freeze as the events of the day prior returned to them. They look down to their stomach- or rather, lack of one. The sight they see before them would have made them hurl, if they physically could. Dozens upon dozens of machines in their body, most of which they had never seen before. They were missing their abdomen, and Momo was missing her arm. Their breath become shallow as panic overtakes them. They feel their heart speed up, the beeping of what they quickly figure to be a heart monitor next to them increasing in tempo as well.

The sudden change in pace startles Momo awake, her eyes bleary and red. She immediately springs up, waving her arm in the air. Her eyes fill with tears, and she begins to sob as she does her best to hug them. "Kyouka! You're finally awake, thank the gods!"

The contact calms them instantly, their heart rate slowing back to normal as the machines around them settle down. They try to hug Momo back, but everything is numb, and they can't move. They settle for letting Momo cry into their shoulder while they murmur that it's alright, they're gonna be okay. They don't believe it themself, but they try, for her. The pair sits, just crying, for nearly an hour. When Jirou regains some movement in their arms, they grab Momo into a hug, frantically shushing the larger woman, and rubbing her back. That's when the doctor came back, holding a clipboard.

"Good, you're awake. Miss Creati, I'm sorry to ask this, but… could you step out for a moment? I need to talk to Earphone Jack privately. It should only take a minute."

"Of course, but please make it quick." Momo lets go of the small person in her arms, backing away with tear-filled eyes. "I will be right outside if you need me, Kyou. Just call for me, I'll be here in half a second." The tall girl bows, stepping out of the room and wiping at her face quietly.

Jirou sighs after Momo leaves, turning quietly to the doctor. "Alright, Doc. Don't feed me any bullshit. How long have I got left, and how long have I been out?"

"You have been in a medically-induced coma for a week and a half, and as for how long you have to live? No-one can say for sure, you've outlasted any other recorded person with an injury like this. Our best estimate has you at one week. If you're lucky, two."

"I assume I'm going to be here that whole time."

"Yes. I recommend contacting the necessary people. I'm sorry, and I swear on my life I will do everything in my power to help you," the doctor says, turning to leave the room.

"Thanks, Doc. Can you send Mo back in? I want to see her a bit more before I make her go home and take care of herself," they say with an attempt at a grin.

"Of course, I'll send her in immediately. Please don't try to sit up or strain yourself at all." And with that, the medic steps out of the room, and Momo rushes in, her eyes red and swollen, her arm thrown out to grab Jirou once again. They choke out a sob, barely holding back tears as they watch the woman they loved stride towards them, broken and hurting. They desperately wished they could do something to ease her pain, or comfort her even a little bit.

Instead, they just let their tears fall, squeezing their lover as tightly as they can. "Did they tell you yet?" Momo doesn't say anything, just nodding into their neck as she sobbed, the loud, broken sound reverberating through the room. Jirou's heart shatters into a trillion pieces, their girlfriend's wailing driving them over the edge as they cry with her.

Five years later, Momo stands in front of a small stone on the top of a hill, heaving a quiet sigh. "Hey there, love. It's been a while, hasn't it?" she says quietly, looking up at the stone that signified Jirou's final resting place. She sighs again. Of course her lover couldn't hear her, but it helped, sometimes, when everything went poorly. "I-I can't stay long today, since it is the first day of school and all, but… I wanted to see you just for a little while first," she continues, fiddling with something in her hands as a small smile makes its way onto her face.

"I brought something, though! I-I hope you like them, love." The raven haired Hero smiles, pulling out a pair of headphones from her bag. They were very clearly hand-made, but they were almost perfect copies of the headphones Kyouka wore with their costume, all the way down to the red trim they had added when they started dating Momo. The only real difference was a bit of gold lettering across the top reading 'Forever'.

Momo sighs quietly, placing them on top of the marker, before turning away. "I'll see you when I get to the other side, Kyou."

"Wait for me, will you?"


End file.
